


Jontron Mashup

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Random one-offs featuring Jontron. Made to show love for Jonnie-boy.





	Jontron Mashup

"Jacque," The bird listened attentively as he was petted, "I miss Arin, too."

Jon allowed his bird up on his shoulders. 

"Yeah, I SHOULD go see him," Jon said, "But would he want to talk to me? It's been months since we talked."

The bird squaked.

"I'll call him up."

The phone rang, twice, before it was picked up.

"Arin."

"Jon!" The voice on the other end called giddily, "Where you been?"

"Oh, you know..."

"Well, you've been in the news a bit," Arin teased, "Heiling the fifth reich and whatnot. I didn't know you were a nazeeees."

"And you're still a smartass," Jon teased.

"Right. You know, there's still an open seat at Guest Grumps. Just for you..."

"Really? After all the hot water..."

"I don't care. I've known you for years, I know who you are. Who you really are."

"Arin, I don't know. I could harm your reputation."

"There's...there's still a spot on my couch. Hang out play games, you know?" 

Jon could sense the pouty face on the other side of the phone. 

"Next time I get out there, yeah. We'll hang out."

"You, still have my skype, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Good"


End file.
